


imperatif

by heterochromer



Series: kisah cinta kids jaman now [3]
Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, donghyun adalah anak smp yang terlalu dewasa, kwanghyun adalah anak sma yang terlalu polos, lapslock, youngmin and donghyun are relatives
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: yang youngmin lakukan hanya modus imperatif.(cari di kamus daring jika tidak tahu artinya.)





	imperatif

**Author's Note:**

> enggak tau nulis apa, faktor seneng ada protek YDPP dan Kwanghyun saya debut juga AKHIRNYAAAA.

“sampai kapan kakak mau terus-terusan lihat fotonya kak kwanghyun?”

—secercah pertanyaan dari seorang kim donghyun sukses membuat im youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel milik jung sewoon.

“eh, ada donghyun.”

donghyun berdecak singkat sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “aku dari tadi di sini lho, kak. sejak kak sewoon nitipin hapenya ke kakak karena dia mau ke toilet.”

youngmin memiringkan kepalanya. “iya apa?”

“tau ah,” kata donghyun, mengibaskan tangannya—pertanda untuk meminta topik berganti. “kakak kenapa liat fotonya kak kwanghyun dari hapenya kak sewoon?”

“siapa yang liat fotonya panghyun,” kilah youngmin langsung. donghyun malah terkekeh.

“kak, kita ini sepupuan, lho. aku udah kenal kakak dari jaman kakak belum bisa pakai celana sendiri.” donghyun tersenyum dengan senyuman amat manis. “aku tau kok, kakak kangen sama kak kwanghyun.”

“kak youngmin kangen kwanghyun?”

tiba-tiba saja sewoon berada di sebelah youngmin, dengan sigap meraih ponselnya dan duduk di sebelah donghyun. “iya, kak sewoon, kak youngmin kangen kak kwanghyun. dia liatin mulu foto _wallpaper_ hape kakak yang lagi bareng kak kwanghyun.”

sewoon menatap youngmin dengan kening berkerut, youngmin pura-pura tidak peduli. “kakak waktu itu bilang ke aku, katanya kakak larang kwanghyun buat kangen sama kakak,” ujar sewoon dengan nada datarnya yang malah menusuk. “tapi sekarang malah kakak yang kangen.”

bingung youngmin ingin membalas apa kalau diserang dua orang seperti ini. apalagi dua-duanya lebih muda dari dirinya—malahan yang bermarga kim belum lulus smp.

“udah ah, kalian balik sana ke kelas.” akhirnya, youngmin mengacak rambut keduanya dengan singkat sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. “donghyun, balik ke gedung sekolah kamu. seneng banget sih, main ke gedung sma.”

“i-iya kak, aku balik nih, ke gedung aku!”

* * *

 

kwanghyun tertawa, kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit terindah yang pernah youngmin lihat.

“pelatihan olimpiadenya asik banget, kak. aku betah banget ada di jerman, untung pulangnya mepet,” kata pemuda itu sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping youngmin. “ini aja aku sampai kemarin, tapi aku paksain sekolah hari ini.”

youngmin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. dia menarik pelan ujung jaket pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu padanya, membuat sang empu menoleh. “kamu capek banget dong, berarti?”

dan kwanghyun mengangguk, kali ini rona tipis mulai merona di pipinya ketika lengan youngmin melingkar di bahunya.

“nggak terlalu capek kok, kak. di pesawat kan, aku tidur,” jelas kwanghyun, perlahan beringsut menyamankan posisinya.

“kangen kakak gak?” tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut youngmin.

dengan polos, kwanghyun langsung menatap youngmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya. youngmin gemas sekali melihatnya.

“kata kakak, aku nggak usah kangen kakak karena kita chatan tiap hari,” jawab kwanghyun, memiringkan kepalanya. “aku pengen kangen tapi kakak larang. kakak kangen aku nggak?”

sedetik kemudian, wajah pemuda yang mirip hamster itu sudah mendarat tepat di bahu youngmin dengan tangan pemuda lainnya di atas kepalanya.

“padahal kakak yang larang, ya—”

elusan pelan diberikan pemuda im ini pada kwanghyun.

“tapi kakak tetep kangen kamu.”

youngmin mengecup sela-sela rambut siswa kelas sepuluh yang terkenal jenius ini dengan lembut sembari mendengarnya terkikik geli.

“nanti kalau aku pergi lagi buat olimpiade, kakak jangan larang-larang aku kangen, ya?”

“kalau kamu pergi buat olimpiade, aku ikut pergi nemenin.”

biarkan saja youngmin asal bicara, yang penting pacarnya ini bisa senang.

_(“tangan aku gatel mau nabok kak youngmin, bisa aja modusin kak kwanghyun-nya.” –kim donghyun._

_“kamu ngapain sih, ngajakin kakak buat ngintipin orang pacaran kayak gini?” –jung sewoon.)_


End file.
